Please Come Back
by SilenceOfCrimsonSnow
Summary: Arthur broke up with Alfred. Three years later after their break up Alfred can't be without Arthur anymore so he goes in search of him and that's where our story begins, filled with misunderstandings, love, and a possible death
1. Chapter 1

Alfred was driving home from his new job. When he got there he realized he didn't have any food so decided to walk out for a while and stop at the nearby McDonald's; he was in dire need of a burger, French fries and a milkshake. The weather report had said that it was going to be sunny, but dark gray clouds started to come out and from the looks of it, it was about to rain._ When was the last time the sun came out? _Alfred was starting to get that feeling again. It always happened on the same day when he thought of…_him. _"Shit it's been that long huh? Well I better hurry before it rains; I'd hate to have to eat a wet burger and fries" he stood there in front of the doors for a little while longer thinking, before stepping out. He quickly ran and ordered his dinner, paid then ran out again. Half way to his apartment he heard his name being called out.

"Alfred! Hey! Wait up!"

"Feliciano! Slow down!"

He wasn't in the mood for talking he just wanted to get home and maybe play the new video game that Kiku lent him, he might probably go to a bar later, anything really he just needed to do something to get his mind off of _him_. But walking away after he heard them yelling for him seemed rude and he was raised better than that so he just put on of his amazing smile's and turned to see what they wanted so he could go home eat his burger and try to get his mind off the past and all the memories it held.

"Hey Alfred! I finally caught up to you!" The voice belonged to Feliciano, a hyper Italian with brown hair, brown eyes, with a small build, stood there looking at him with a warm friendly smile on his face. Feliciano was one of the happiest, sweetest, and caring-est, if that even was a word, person he'd ever met; he was so innocent in some ways that it made it impossible for anyone to stay mad at him for longer than a second. He was nothing like his older brother Lovino, who would threaten to kill you if you so much as walk by him. Alfred smiled a bit at those memories of Lovino punching him in the face for things he couldn't quite remember.

"Hello Alfred" Said the deep voice next to Feliciano. It was Ludwig. Ludwig was a tall German with a muscular build. He had blond hair and blue eyes that were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. He wasn't one to talk much and was always seen with Feliciano that could talk for hours straight without stopping, they made an interesting pair and no one seemed to think anything of it. So it came with no surprise when he saw that they started to hold hands as soon as Ludwig caught up to him.

Seeing that Alfred started to have a small pain in his heart, Ludwig and Feliciano weren't there when _that _happened so they don't really know exactly what happened between them, of course Alfred was in no place to deny anyone from repressing their love in front of him though. He just…had to get over it; mustering up all the happiness in his voice he could get he responded. "Hey! So what brings you here" Alfred said trying to act as normal as possible.

"We have something we…uh want to…tell you." The usually stiff German was turning red by his own words.

Alfred's interest being piqued as he watched the unusual display of emotions from the German he waited to hear what they had to say.

Not being able to hold his excitement back anymore Feliciano stated rather loudly "We're getting married!"

"Married! No way dude! That's great! Who popped the question?!"

Feliciano laughed and Ludwig turned red with the seemingly innocent question. After Feliciano settled down enough to answer the question Ludwig spoke up. "I-I did" Feliciano clung to Ludwig harder and smiled wider.

_Married…I guess it's about time that they get married. I wonder…if we had stayed together, me and…_him_…would we have gotten married as well?_ Shaking his head of his morbid thoughts he continued to smile, a bit more strained this time. "So how did you ask? Did you take him out on a romantic date? Or was it during the middle of-"Alfred was cut off short by a hand on his shoulder.

"Now _mon ami _what they do in their private time is _their_ business." Said the French man next to him. It was Francis, an annoying pervert, as Alfred liked to call him, with blond hair cut at the shoulder and blue eyes. He was one of the only ones that was there at the time of…_that_…happening.

Suddenly the memory of that day came back, crashing into him. It was all so vivid, all playing right before his eyes.

_The sun had finally decided to show up and Alfred was finally able to spend some time with his boyfriend. "Alfred! Come on let's go inside the heat is starting to get to me" Alfred turned to the direction of the voice and saw Arthur._

_"Aw come on Atrie when was the last time the sun came out? We should enjoy it!" Smiling Alfred didn't notice the look on Arthur's face as he kept on walking to the along the side of the lake. _

_If only I listened to him that day…_Alfred's thoughts were interrupted by Francis. Pulling down Alfred, Francis whispered "Listen it's no use to continue blaming yourself for what happened that day, it's been a year now. It's not your fault, now come back down to earth for a moment and pretend for your friends, okay?"

"…Alright" Having nothing more to say to Alfred, Francis continued talking to Feliciano about the wedding and old times when they were children. _It's no use…_ Alfred sighed; he then reluctantly went back to talking with Ludwig while making him turn different colors of red in the process.

After some time had passed Feliciano, Ludwig and eventually Francis who continued to try to get Alfred to forget about Arthur and move on, which didn't help at all and only made him think of him more, left it had started to rain.

"Great now my burger and my French fries are cold." Saying to no one in particular Alfred ran home trying to get out of the rain as soon as possible. That night Alfred had the same dream he's been having for months since _that_ happened. It was of his last day…with Arthur.

_It was like any other day. The sun had finally decided to show up and Alfred was finally able to spend some time with his beloved boyfriend Arthur. "Alfred! Come on let's go inside the heat is starting to get to me" Alfred turned to the direction of the voice and saw Arthur, he was breath takingly beautiful Alfred thought. _

_"Aw come on Atrie when was the last time the sun came out? We should enjoy it!" Laughing and smiling Alfred didn't notice the look on Arthur's face as he kept on walking the along the side of the lake. _

_"Alfred…I…uh have something I that I need to tell you". Alfred turned around to look back at Arthur and didn't like what he saw. Arthur was nervous, not the confessing nervous, no, it was the type of nervous you get when you see the doctors bringing bad news of a loved one in surgery._

_"What is it?" Completely clueless as to what it could be he looked at Arthur with an expression that is rarely seen on his face. Worry._

_"I-I have to go…I can't see you anymore Alfred." Alfred paled immediately after hearing those words. He didn't want to hear anymore, he knew that this would happen he knew but he thought that…_

_"I-I don't know what to do. You say you love me but I always see you with other girls and I'm not sure my heart can take it anymore." Arthur was now shaking and Alfred thought he could faintly hear him crying. He wanted to go to him, to comfort him, he wanted to explain that those girls he was with meant nothing to him and that it was a part of his job to entertain his client's, but he was rooted to the spot and couldn't open his mouth and just watched as Arthur walked past Francis, who heard everything while making lunch in the kitchen. _

Alfred woke up the next morning, on the floor in a tangled mess of sheets somehow, with an idea that never occurred to him before; he would go look for Arthur and try to win him back. It was perfect because he was a hero and heroes never lose. "Alright! I can't be a hero without my damsel in distress!" Saying that he quickly changed and in less than a minute was out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Completely sorry for my bad writing skills. I'm new at this.**

** Anyway review and tell me what you think Ideas, criticism are welcomed for it will help me improve my writing. **

**Updates in the story may be slow due to school and other stuff. **

**Thank you and I hope to hear from you! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur where did you put the tea?" A small voice coming from the kitchen said.

"Ah! I forgot we ran out yesterday." The small boy pouted. He wanted to make his brother happy, he's been sighing all day. _I wonder what's wrong with him. _ "What did you want the tea for anyway Peter you don't even like tea that much."

"I-I just wanted to make you happy…you've been sighing all day…so I thought that maybe you would feel better if you drank some tea…" Arthur smiled at his little brother. It was cute of him to want to help, but nothing could help him. He just had to get over it. _"I can't see you anymore Alfred." _The words played around his head. _No! I must get over it! It's a thing of the past. _

While Arthur was trying to convince himself that Alfred didn't matter anymore, Peter was looking at Arthur with a troubled face. _Maybe he's thinking about Alfred again. _For a twelve year old boy he knew a lot. Peter had a habit of spying on his elder brother, during his spying he found out that his brother was gay and had a boyfriend. Being the little kid that he was he didn't know what it meant to be gay or have a boyfriend until he asked one of his brother's friends one day when they came to visit.

_"Hey what does it mean to be gay?" Peter asked a little too bluntly to the French guy that frequently came over to annoy his brother. The French guy,_ he couldn't remember his name_, just looked at Peter with a mixture of shock and worry._

_"Eh wh-where did you hear that from?" The French guy asked now looking at his brother Arthur, who was with Alfred at the time, with anger in his eyes._

_"Uh well I'm just curious." Not wanting to tell the truth for he feared that he might tell his brother. The French guy just sighed and looked at Peter with a look that he found to be creepy but really it was just his perverted face. _

_"You would have heard about it eventually…okay so first have you heard the birds and the bees talk?" Peter was now more confused. _What do birds and bees have to do with being gay?_ He wondered. Peter shook his head and the French guy sighed then started again. "Okay so…" After what seemed to be 20 minutes the French guy's speech was over. Peter now more enlightened and confused then ever asked his question again. _

_"What does that have to do with being gay?" The French guy once again looked at him with the same look as before. _

_Sighing he said, "Because when your gay your hormones begin to-" The French guy was then cut short by a book that was thrown to his head with an incredible amount of force._

_"What are you saying to my little brother you twit!" Arthur yelled at the French guy. _

_"Arthur that huurrt, you just ruined a good conversation between men." The French guy said while rubbing the back of his head. _

_"WHAT CONVERSATION! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN SAYING TO HIM?!" Arthur now mad started to get into another argument with French guy._

Peter gave a small laugh at the memory. Eventually he found out from the Spain guy Antonio, who always talked about tomato's and Lovino, when he came over to babysit him while Arthur went somewhere with Alfred.

"It's been three years now…" Arthur muttered, breaking Peter's thoughts.

"What has?" Arthur looked at Peter like he just realized that he was there.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Arthur suddenly looked sad and said quietly "It doesn't matter anymore." Then almost to himself "He doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

"Have you seen him?" Alfred was passing out flyers with Arthur's picture in them asking people passing by if they have seen him. "Have you seen this person?" He had been standing outside passing flyers for 3 hours since he got up.

An elderly lady passing by Alfred looked at him then the picture on the flyer. Alfred was too busy handing out more flyers that he didn't notice the lady until she said "Why do you search for this man?"

"Huh?" Catching Alfred off guard he nearly dropped all the flyers. "Wh-why do you ask? Have you seen him?" Now getting hopeful that the lady has seen him he asked the lady.

With a mischievous glint in her eyes and a smile forming on her lips she said. "Hard to say young man I see a lot of people every day."

Alfred still on the ground picking up the rest of the flyers he started to wonder if he would ever see Arthur again. "Now, now don't worry boy you'll find your lover soon."

"What! How-how did you-?" Completely shocked he stared at the old lady who was now laughing.

"My, my how old do you think I am? I know love when I see it." Winking the old lady helped Alfred up with a surprising amount of strength, you wouldn't think possible for her to have. "Names Sonia, now get up you're not going to find him while on the ground."

"Do you know where he is?!" almost pleading her to tell him, then remembering his manners he said; "My name's Alfred."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so this took longer then I thought it would sorry about that**

**Actually I had this chapter completed already but I didn't have time to upload and edit it sorry  
**

**Anyway chapters will be uploaded on weekends or Mondays whenever I have time**

**Thank you and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

At that moment his phone rang. "Um…" Looking at the caller ID he silently swore and said to Sonia. "Excuse me please, it's from my job…"

Still smiling she said "Go on ahead" then with a small frown she said "I have no one waiting for me at home anyway..."

Wondering what she meant, he answered the phone. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!?"

A prissy and annoying voice came from the other end. It was his boss Roderich. "Um yeah I think it's about 10 minutes past noon…"

"IDIOT! COME BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW! OR YOU'RE FIRED!" after that the phone went dead.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at his phone and turned back to Sonia who was asking him if everything was okay.

"Oh yeah, I was just getting yelled at by an annoying Austrian guy" looking at his watch again Alfred said "Shit it's this late already? I have to go or else my boss will fire me" Alfred smiled meekly.

"Well we can't have that can we? Go on I won't hold you up any longer." Sonia was practically shooing Alfred away. "Besides what would your lover say if he saw you dirt poor? Now go"

_He would yell at me… _ Alfred smiled at the thought, "You're right." He started to walk away until he turned and hugged Sonia and said to her; "Thank you." Then left.

* * *

Sonia watched as Alfred walked away. Before Alfred had walked far enough away she called out to him and gave him her address and him giving her his phone number. Remembering him and watching as he walked away she felt sad.

"So in the end I'm alone again…" she mumbled as she walked back to her house, not far from where she and Alfred were standing. "Well…I'm not completely alone…I still have you don't I?" She smiled as she looked at the picture of her husband who showed a striking resemblance to Alfred if Alfred was just a few years older.

"I wonder if those two will ever find each other again. Then again if that boy is anything like how you were he'll find him even if he has to go to the ends of the earth. Much like how you did with me…" Looking at the picture in her hands she smiled and whispered, "I wish you were here…"

_I sure do hope that he finds Arthur he's been so upset lately…_She knew who the person on the flyer was immediately, by looking at his eyebrows. She met Arthur once when she found him silently crying in the shade of a tree in the park. After that they became great friends, they would meet up at the park and talk about anything that happened that day. For her it was a great way to pass the time, being alone always has its advantages and disadvantages.

Then one day Arthur came to her crying.

_It was an amazingly sunny day and she was just about to go out for a walk to enjoy the nice weather when she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door to find a crying Arthur on her door step. Shocked and worried she ushered him in._

_"I-He *hiccup*" _

_"Shh…it's okay I'm here don't worry." She walked over and pulled him into a tight hug. "Now clam down and breathe, I won't be able to help if I can't understand you" She watched as Arthur tried taking in slow breaths and slowly his shaking stopped. "Now tell me what happened."_

_"I broke up with Alfred…" She watched as a single tear fell down his face while he talked. It was close to dark by the time Arthur finished talking. He left and said "Thank you" and hasn't seen him since. _

She later found out that he moved shortly after the last time she saw him, he still calls sometimes but he hasn't sounded like how he was before. As she was about to walk to the kitchen she started to feel a pain in her chest. "Ah!" _what am I going to do this is worse than last time…_

Still thinking about Alfred and Arthur she fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

Alfred was about an hour away from his work from where he was with Sonia, but he made it in his new record of 30 minutes. Why he didn't take the car? well let's just say that a certain Albino snuck into his hotel room and stole his keys. As soon as he was about to enter the building he heard yelling.

"You! What are you doing here! Get out! Go! If I ever see you again I will beat the daylight out of you with my camera!"

Alfred heard someone close the door and laugh before that same person said; "Alright, alright I'm leaving, you shithead"

As he was leaving Alfred noticed that it was Gilbert. _Another fight with Elizabeta?_ They had those fight's everyday as far as he knew.

"What did you say!? Come back here!' Alfred was watching Elizabeta run after Gilbert, who was now running away, with a camera in her hand. _That better not have been mine_. Was all Alfred thought as was just about to step inside.

Alfred had just started working there a few months after the break up when he quit his last job as a host. Kiku saw how depressed Alfred was becoming and suggested a job that Alfred might like. Now he's a reporter for a very well-known newspaper.

"ALFRED! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alfred had just opened the door and was just about to walk in when Roderich started yelling at him again. Walking over to him rather slowly so he could come up with an excuse about why he was late. Roderich looked so mad that you could practically see steam coming off of him.

Alfred however didn't notice. "Good morning!" Alfred said smiling still thinking of an excuse.

"You're late!" Roderich huffed; he was starting to lose his voice from all the yelling apparently.

Smiling still Alfred said the first thing that came to him "Well yeah you see… there was this…old lady…who was carrying these heavy bags of groceries and being the hero the I am I just _had_ to help." Congratulating himself for the kick ass awesome excuse that he had come up with he looked up at Roderich.

"That still doesn't give you an excuse for being 4 hours late!" Roderich still looked like he was going to burst from all the anger.

"Technically I was only late for 3 hours and 15 minutes and when we got to her apartment she invited me in for breakfast and since I didn't eat because I was rushing to get here I stayed and had breakfast! A hero can't survive and energy alone you know."

"I don't care about the minutes!" Sighing Roderich gave up he wasn't in the mood for this. "Alright at least you're here… now get to work!"

"Yes Sir!" Giving a military salute he watched as Roderich walked away, mumbling something about not getting paid enough.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Before anyone asks Sonia is not a Hetalia character as far as I know**

**I just couldn't think of anyone to play the part of the old lady in the story...**

**Oh this _was _going to be put up yesterday but it took me longer than usual to re-read this and edit and all that**

**Anyway I'm glad that people actually follow this story...now if I could get some reviews that would just make my day.**

**Oh well I love you all anyways! **

**Thank you for taking the time to read this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**So very very very sorry... _Perdon _sorry. I can't apologize enough for this late update **

**Too many things have been happening lately I'm barely able to go on and post this today...**

**Anyway here it is...**

* * *

"Arthur hurry! Come on!"

_"Artie! Hurry up!" _

_Damn you! I can't have my thoughts to myself anymore can I?_ Sighing Arthur ran up to his brother who was now impatiently waiting for him to hurry so that they could go to the park.

"Yay! We're finally here!"

"We didn't have to run all the way here you know, it's not like the park was going any- Hey! Peter! Listen when someone is talking to you!" Arthur watched as Peter ran down the hill that overlooked the park to join some other kids who were playing a game of tag. He chuckled to himself, how he had so much energy left from running to the park and still running to play with the other kids he had no idea.

Then again Peter just seemed so full of energy all the time that Arthur was worried that Peter was starting to feel lonely from being around him only.

Living far from all the other houses and in a neighborhood where almost everyone who lived there where elderly couples and families with no children, was nice and peaceful to Arthur, no loud noises from city traffic, no worries, no nothing just the beautiful sounds of nature and the stars, that used to be invisible with the city lights, brighter than anything he had seen before.

Peter however at the beginning was excited to live in a new place was starting to look more and more sad each day. Arthur was devastated that he was making his brother feel that way, so he decided that they should go to the park. This way he can also try to escape from his thoughts of Alfred that were starting to haunt him all over again.

_Maybe…_No! He can't let himself think that way. He had enough trying to forgive Alfred over the years. He had enough of a heart-break when he saw Alfred with someone else. He couldn't take much more and eventually decided to just, brake things off with Alfred would be easier for them.

_That idiot! He didn't even try to stop me from leaving him! _Unintentional by Arthur he started to cry. Tears blurring his vision of the park where Peter was playing in. He didn't know how long he would had just stood under the tree crying had it not been for his phone ringing with a number he thought he would ever see again.

* * *

"Ah~ such a lovely day~" Mathew was walking to Sonia's house. He had met Sonia during the night of his break up with Ivan.

Grimacing, Mathew walked a little; he didn't like to think about that day. He had shown so much vulnerability and couldn't stop crying. Thinking back to it he wondered why he ever went out with the Russian in the first place.

_Great now I can't stop thinking about it..._ Still deep in thought he almost didn't notice that the front door was slightly open.

Stepping in cautiously he looked around and found Sonia on the floor of the living room, still breathing but unconscious.

Not thinking he ran to see if she was hurt in any way. He finally relaxed a little when he saw that nothing was wrong although there was a broken photograph of a Alfred look alike which he guessed was her husband. Then he finally thought of calling someone and the first person he could think of to call was...Arthur.

* * *

Sonia woke up to the sounds of hospital monitors beeping. She didn't know how she got there and the only thing she could remember was thinking about Alfred and Arthur.

"Thank God you're finally up"

Turning to face the person who spoke, she saw blond hair and bright emerald green eyes it wasn't until she saw the eyebrows that she knew immediately who the person was.

"Ar-Arthur? Wh- what happened?" She tried to get up but found hands gently pushing her back down.

"You shouldn't get up yet, the doctor said to lie down and rest"

After getting settled in right Sonia spoke again "Why are you here? Not to be rude or anything"

"Mathew called me" at the mention of Mathew Sonia remembered that, the two had plans together that day.

"Oh is he here?" Looking around she found that there were two other patients in the room, but no sign of the quiet Canadian.

"No he got sent outside because the hospital doesn't allow animals then he started to complain that he couldn't go outside because it was too hot and it would be bad for Kumijiro…Kumajirou?; well anyway his bear and instead left, but he told me to call him when you woke up, he also said to not worry about today and that he hopes that you get better soon"

"Oh dear, tell little Mathew that I'll be fine and-" Sonia found herself very sleepy all of a sudden; whatever they gave her was making her very sleepy.

With a smile Arthur held Sonia's hand until she fell asleep again.

"Sleep tight love" he kissed the top of her forehead witch earned him a quiet sigh in return, after making sure everything was in order he quietly left the room to find something to eat and call Mathew to tell him about Sonia.

While walking down the hall he couldn't help but think of the conversation he had with the Canadian over the phone.

_Yeah right he never cared...not about me anyway..._Arthur continued walking not noticing the confused looks of the patients he was passing by and slowly walked outside into the sunlight.

* * *

**Author's Note 2:**_  
_

**I wonder what Mattie said to make Arthur say that~**

**Again so very terribly sorry for my lateness**

**Anyway I'll try to get Chapter 5 up tomorrow**

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! (^w^)**

**Thank You for staying with me**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alfred-san…Alfred-san, are you okay?" Alfred looked up from his computer screen to see Kiku staring at him, he did not feel like working that day so he decided to just playing games instead to get his mind off things…it wasn't helping.

"Perfectly fine dude, totally enjoying beating the shit out of these zombies" _BANG! Another one dead. _

Kiku didn't look convinced, but he decided to just keep his mouth shut. He knew that if Alfred wanted to talk to him he would; besides he was never one to push further on a topic most people didn't feel comfortable with. He knew he was going to get nowhere with Alfred being the way he was at the moment and with a sigh decided to leave instead.

Alfred looked as the Japanese man left. _Fuck! I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me right now, aren't I supposed feel happy that Sonia is going to help me look for Arthur? So why do I feel so…lost? _Alfred sighed he didn't know what to do working didn't seem like an option to him at the moment.

_I know! I'll call Mattie maybe he can help me! _Dialing his brother's number he was surprised to find that his call wouldn't go through. Alfred tried calling again and again, but still his call wouldn't go through.

_That's weird, Mattie barely ever uses his phone so why is it so busy? _Alfred sighed again. He knew where his thoughts would lead him if he didn't find a distraction soon.

"Ah~ what to do what to do~"

_CRASH!_

"Huh?" _What was that! Better go see what it was. _Alfred walked out of his office and found that the main floor, usually filled with loud noises, was eerily quiet. _Okay this is starting to get creepy~. _

"Alfred?"

"Wah!" Alfred turned and was relieved for once to see Ivan. At least then he knew that he wasn't alone. _I would have preferred Kiku or even Roderich though. _

The Russian chuckled at Alfred's "cute" expression. He reminded him so much of Mathew, at first he thought he was Mathew except when he came closer the familiar scent of maple syrup and pancakes was replaced with the smell of coffee and burgers. He knew he shouldn't have felt upset when he realized it wasn't him, but he did.

"Dude~! Don't scare me like that! I think I lost half my life!"

"Oh it is you I thought you were Mattvey for a moment"

Alfred blinked, he knew that most people confused Mathew for him sometimes but that was the first time anyone had ever confused Alfred for Mathew and of all people it had to be Ivan. What bugged him most though was the Russian was thinking about his brother after the horrible way they broke up.

He decided to brush the thought aside and instead tried to focus on the situation they were in.

"…Hey why is this place so…quiet?"

"Zombie apocalypse?"

At that Alfred screamed like a high school girl. The fact that the Russian said it with a complete straight face and a noise that could have easily been interpreted as a low deadly moan came from behind him, it didn't help that he was already freaked out by the sudden quietness around them.

"Ah! Alfred-san! I'm sorry but could you help me? Gilbert here came back from running away from Elizabeta and is now moaning complaining that he's sick".

Ivan laughed, there could not have been better timing!

Alfred turned to punch Ivan for scarring him close to death, but just at that moment Ivan fell to the floor holding his stomach still laughing hard; which made Alfred punch the wall right behind Ivan making a dent with the surprising amount of force that was put into the punch meant for the Russian.

Kiku just watched as Alfred started to curse at the top of his lungs and the Russian almost choking from his own laughter. He smiled although he didn't know what just happened he was glad Alfred was feeling better…despite the pain that he was probably feeling in his hand.

"Mo**** Fu**! Damn you Russians!" _Mattie's going to kill me if he finds out I got another broken bone! _Alfred was starting to scream every swear word known in existence that would make even Lovino have a run for his money. Even with all the swearing Alfred felt a little proud for himself in making a dent in the wall, a pride thing.

"Alfred-san? Ivan-san? Are you two okay?"

Alfred looked up at Kiku who was staring at them with an amused look on his face, while at the same time managing to look worried for them.

"Fuck no! Shit! Aw man I need to go to the hospital to get this checked out, I won't be able to use this hand for more than a week!"

"Ah! Alfred-san! You need to tell Roderich that you're leaving!"

"Thanks Kiku for going to tell Roderich that I'm leaving for me~"

"Wait! I never said I'd-". With that Alfred was out of the building and for some reason dragging Gilbert, who was still moaning, along with him into his car.

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Alfred was surprised to see his brother arguing with someone in the lobby, he rarely ever saw his brother argue with anyone, other than him, before. As he walked closer he heard bits of the conversation like, "…animals belong outside…allergic…" "…isn't an animal...the heat would be too much…" and other parts that he didn't get to hear very well.

"Fine I'll get leave then!" Mathew stormed off and almost walked right past Alfred who was carrying a sleeping Gilbert over his shoulder.

"Mattie! Dude, are you okay?"

"Huh? Alfred! What are you doing here?" Alfred didn't notice how Mathew was looking behind him with a mixture of worry, shock, and confusion. When Mathew realized that Arthur wouldn't be able to see them because of the big plant like tree thing Mathew sent a silent "thank you" to whoever decorated the place.

"I came bring Gilbert to the hospital; Kiku said Gilbert was complaining that his stomach hurt and I didn't want come alone"

Mathew looked at Alfred and finally realized that he was carrying the albino in a strange form. "Um… Alfred? Why are you carrying Gilbert over your shoulder like that?"

"Oh yeah that I also _accidentally _punched the wall and made a dent in it now my hand hurts like hell"

Alfred said it in such a nonchalant way that Mathew had to blink before he could let the words finally sink in. When they did he started freaking out, his brother had a tendency to get broken bones, bruised ribs, and an occasional black eye a lot more than normal people when fighting, but it was worse when he was the one looking for a fight. He would have to get sent to the hospital and stay there for days and sometimes even a months.

"What! Alfred you promised that you wouldn't get sent back here again! What was it for this time?!"

"Ivan scared me with a Zombie apocalypse thing and then when I tried to punch him he moved and I hit the wall making dent" _I'm pretty sure Roderich is going to dock that from my paycheck. _He added the last part to himself.

"Come on we need to check you out. For your sake you better hope that it's nothing more than a few broken bones" Alfred gulped. Mattie didn't get mad often either, but when he did well let's just say you better hope that there's no hockey sticks around.

As they were walking through the front door Alfred thought he saw a pair of green eyes walking into a room. While Mathew was looking at Alfred as they quickly walked past Arthur. Of all days for them to finally be in the same building together, after so long, it had to be when Sonia fell unconscious, Alfred had a broken hand and Gilbert with a stomach problem and all on the day after their break up anniversary to boot! He didn't know whether to find it funny or not, but at the moment he didn't think that the two meeting now would be a good thing.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Would have put this up sooner but I had to...well my mom made me finish my homework first that I haven't even started yet, I should but i don't want to~**_

_**this weekend is just going by too fast *sigh***_

_**Chapter 6 might be put up later or tomorrow**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_"Arthur! I need help!"_

_"Gah! No need to scream you bloody wanker!" of all the people to call me it had to be that bloody wanker's brother…wait… "How the hell did you get my number?"_

_"No time for that now! I need you to come over to Sonia's place right now!" the usually calm and quiet Canadian sounded like he was on edge._

_"Okay, okay, first tell me what's going on…" Arthur heard the Canadian take a deep breath and started to speak a little more calmly than before._

_"OK, so I was going over to Sonia's because we had plans today and while I was thinking over…certain things…I noticed that the front door was slightly open, which I thought was weird but then again it's Sonia so I thought she just forgot to close it, still I was cautious when walking in and-"_

_"Get to the point already! I don't have the whole bloody day!" _

_Mathew 'eeped' at the scream from Arthur, he'd forgotten how Arthur could be very temperamental sometimes._

_"IfoundSoniaunconsciousonthef loor!" everything came out at once and Mathew had to take another deep breath to talk again. He felt tears beginning to burn behind his eyes and he swore he could hear the Russian whispering something to him. Although he couldn't understand what was being said._

_"Speak English you bloody wanker! I can hardly understand what you're saying!" _

_"I found Sonia unconscious on the floor of her living room! Do you get it now? So hurry up and get here!" After that the phone went dead and Arthur just looked at his phone dumbfounded trying to collect his thoughts until he finally understood what had just been said to him. _

_He quickly called Peter over and told him that they had to go, when he saw the look of disappointment on the small boy's face he instantly felt crushed. He didn't want Peter to feel upset, kids were supposed to have smiles on their faces not sadness, that's what Alfred always told Peter whenever he found Peter looking sad. _

_Shaking his head from his thoughts, he got the idea to call their new neighbors to see if they could watch Peter while he went out. _

_Their new neighbors were a Swedish and Finnish couple, Berwald and Tino. They both seemed nice and warmed up to Peter on the first day of their meeting. _

_After Arthur explained the situation to them they agreed to watch over Peter at their house, Arthur thanked them and left telling Peter to behave himself and calling Mathew on his way out for any new news from Sonia._

* * *

_After he hung up on Arthur, Mathew felt terribly bad and wanted to call him back to apologize but instead decided to call the ambulance. He knew he should have done so sooner, but hey he panicked! _

_When the paramedics finally came Mathew got a call from Arthur._

_"He-Hello?" _

_"About time you finally picked up I've called you a bloody five times already! So… how's Sonia…?" Hearing the worry in his voice Mathew relaxed a little. _

_"As far as I know she's fine…well she's breathing anyways, the paramedics just arrived were heading over to the hospital right now" _

_"That's good…I guess, wait did you say that they _just_ arrived? Didn't you call them before you called me?"_

_"…no…" Mathew pulled the phone away from his ear; he knew what was going to happen next._

_"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL THEM BEFORE?! AND WHY DID YOU CALL ME?" _

_ "I PANICKIED! What would you do if you found one of your friends lying on the floor of their living room unconscious? And to tell the truth I don't know why I called you I should have called Alfred instead!" Mathew stopped he knew he went too far, but he couldn't back away now that he had said it._

_Arthur was completely shocked by the words that came out of the Canadians mouth._

_"…Arthur...?"_

_"What! You think I'm still depressed about our break up!? Do you think that I cry everyday wishing that he cared for me even just a little? Well I don't! I couldn't care less about that bloody idiot!" he almost had to choke up those words; he knew that if the conversation continued any longer he wouldn't be able to hold back the tears._

_"Arthur…you know…Alfred cares about you…a lot more than you think…" _

_Arthur couldn't believe those words; he didn't want to, he knew that if he did he would get some hope that maybe Alfred had been looking for him. He didn't want another heart break not so soon after his heart had just slowly begun to heal. _

_"Yeah right the only thing he's ever cared about was the amount of burgers he could eat and how many women he could seduce at once. Never once has he cared about… me" This time he couldn't hold back the tears as they slowly fell down. He just wanted it to all stop, he didn't want to talk about Alfred anymore, it pained Arthur every time he thought about him._

_"You know that's not true…I'm his brother I know him, he wouldn't do anything unfaithful, he loves you Arthur…"_

_"Oh yeah? Well why doesn't he just tell me that to my face! , Instead of me having to doubt everything about us whenever I saw him with other women!" _

_"…he never told you…?"_

_"Never told me what!? You know what never mind I don't even care about that bloody git anymore! I'll be there soon, but to see Sonia!"_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**  
_

_**Yay! Two chapters in one day! I feel so proud of myself! ^w^**_

_**Even though this is all just backstory? no flashback? no um...I forgot the word!**_

_**oh well you guys know what I mean so I guess it's okay**_

_**Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I finish it so next week maybe?**_

_**Anyway as always Thanks for Reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so so so sorry! I had the chapter done but then my cousins came over and deleted it before I could upload it! Anyway for now this is sorta like a filler maybe? Anyway enjoy! I'll continue my babbling at the end**

* * *

As Gilbert was dragged off to Alfred's car he mentally sent a silent "thank you" to whoever was watching over him, he did not want to be there anymore. He wasn't feeling sick, although he was extremely tired from running so faking his sickness wasn't that hard, he just didn't want to see the Russian for any longer than necessary and faking a sickness seemed like the easiest thing to come up with that could get him out of work early.

Gilbert had been constantly avoiding the Russian since he heard about the break up with Mathew, which is kind of hard considering that they both work in the same place. He didn't like the Russian much to begin with but now he had a valid reason to avoid him. Mathew.

Gilbert has been in love with Mathew since they met when they were kids. More like since the first day they met. "Love at first sight". He's loved him but sadly his feelings have been unrequited. He knew he couldn't compete with the Russian, Mathew loved Ivan and when they broke up it tore Mathew apart. That fact didn't stop Gilbert from wanting to be with the Canadian. When they broke up he saw it as a blessing, a sign, that he may finally have a chance with Mathew.

Sadly life just likes to play tricks on people and the "sign" he once saw was quickly changed to a bittersweet curse where he ended up becoming a supportive "friend" to Mathew. "Friend" of all things. He felt satisfied enough that he was able to help Mathew but if only-

No thinking that way wasn't going to help him. He just had to try harder right? Then maybe his feelings won't be unrequited anymore and…and… "And we'll live in magic sugar castle and live happily ever after, yeah right".

"You say something?"

"Huh? Oh no the awesome me most certainly did not say something completely unawesome".

Alfred who was being uncharacteristically quiet just looked at him with confusion but decided against saying anything and just nodded then looked back at the road.

As the car ride slowly started to drag on Gilbert started feeling drowsy and after a while started to fall asleep with thoughts of when he first met the Canadian that stole his heart at first sight.

_"You can't catch me! I'm too awesome!" A young albino with snow-white hair and blood-red eyes around the age of six was running away from a young Hungarian girl with long brown hair up in a ponytail with tomboyish features and bright green eyes with a glare that was directed towards said Albino. _

_"Get back here you little monkey!" and to spite the young Hungarian girl more the young albino ran to the nearest tree, up the branch and started making monkey noises at her. _

_Just as the Hungarian girl was about to say something a warm sing-song voice called out from the bench near the park. "Elizabeta~ Time to go home sweetie!"_

_"You got lucky this time" She said with another glare. "Coming Mother~" With that Elizabeta turned and ran back to her mother._

_As the girl left the Albino boy laughed, "No one can match my awesomeness!" and as he was about to get off the branch he was on it broke and he fell down with a thud._

_"Ah!" _

_ As the small Albino fell he thought he landed on something…or someone. _

_As Gilbert looked at himself he saw that he was unharmed but then noticed that the ground was a bit soft under him. When he looked down he saw that he had fallen on top of someone how he didn't notice sooner was beyond him. _

_As he got off he saw that the boy he fell on was about to cry. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to him-apologize. This was something he was not used to doing, but looking at the boy he felt like he needed to. _

_"I'm sorry, ah um…" As he got a closer look at the boy he fell on he saw that he wasn't much older than him. His hair was a light honey blond, his glasses that looked to be a bit too big on him matched the boy's face perfectly and his eyes…a startlingly beautiful amethyst color that took Gilberts breath away completely. _

_It was at the moment that their eyes met that he knew something was wrong; his heart started beating faster, his hands were now sweaty, and his cheeks had turned a slight pinkish color. What was worse was that he felt the strange desire to protect the small boy, to be with him at all times, he wanted him. _

_He didn't realize he was staring until the boy, who had stopped crying at some point, was looking at Gilbert with his big amethyst color eyes right into his own blood-red eyes. It was enough to make Gilbert blush a deeper shade of pink out of embarrassment. _

_Since he could remember he had been called a "demon", "unwanted", and many other things since he was born. His blood-red eyes made people think that he was "devils spawn" come to bring hell on earth. He had been locked up many times by his parents because they were embarrassed to have a kid with "evil eyes". It got better when his brother was born with a normal shade of deep blue eyes, he didn't get locked up as much and they completely let him go they didn't even care if he was gone for days because he was lost and couldn't find his way home. They preferred it that way._

_So when the small angel-like boy looked into his own eyes he thought he would have started crying all over again because of the color of his eyes. Except he didn't and he'll never forget that moment when someone actually said the one word he never thought he would hear from anyone._

_"…pretty…" His voice was so small and quiet, it sounded like music to Gilbert, who almost thought he imagined it._

_"Huh?" _

_"Your eyes…they're the color of maple leaves…" _

_"Maple leaves…?" He didn't expect to get that response, especially from the angel-like boy who had the perfect voice to match._

_"They look so beautiful…" _

_Gilbert was at a loss for words, never in his (short) life had anyone ever called his eyes beautiful before. More than that he was shocked that the boy hadn't run away from him yet most ran away when they saw him others picked fights, but the boy hadn't run away and he didn't look like he wanted to fight him either. _

_After being silent for a moment he realized he didn't know the boy's name and almost like if the boy was reading his mind he said._

_"Mathew" _

_"Huh?"_

_"My name…its Mathew…" Mathew looked down and a visible pink tint was forming its way to his cheeks._

_"Ah well my name is…Gilbert" when Mathew looked up the smile he gave him was a smile bright enough to put the sun to shame. It was so bright so innocent so…pure. It was like all those past lonely days of being locked up were false memories, he almost could believe that he had a loving family with that one smile of Mathews, it made Gilbert blush as red as his eyes. _

_There goes my heart again…_

_That day was still fresh in his mind. The day he found out what it felt like to be in love with someone. _

_It wasn't until later that he met his rival, the Russian that stole _his_ Canadian's heart_

* * *

**Okay so my cousins deleted the chapter then I got grounded after that it was homework and clubs keeping me busy now it's winter break and I finally found time to post this because I would have posted this when I was in study hall but sadly this site is banned in my school so I couldn't **

**(Late) Merry Christmas everyone! (or whatever it is you celebrate!) **

**I completely fail at heart touching moments! **_  
_

**Oh and poor Gilbert! Bad parents! I really don't like it when stuff like this actually happens...**

**Again sorry for being almost a month late! D: **

**Anyway I was wondering if I should put some PruCan or RusCan in here too **

**Hmm... I don't know, if you guys have a preference let me know in review or pm **

**Next Chapter... I'll have it up as soon as I can! :D **

**Review...please? **

**Have a Happy New Year everyone! ^w^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm back from a long wait! Now I'll explain the stuff at the end so on to the story!**

**Oh warning some language may not be suitable for children...then again it's Lovino so you all know how it is with him**

* * *

When Gilbert woke up he found he was in a room that was a painfully bright white color. As his eyes adjusted he heard the beeping sounds of the machines and soft faint breathing. His eyes soon adjusted to the light and he saw that he wasn't the only person in the room; there were two other people, one was an elderly lady and the other person was in a corner with their back turned, Gilbert couldn't tell if the person was female or male.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence that was once filled with the sounds of the hospital machines. "So your love is unrequited?"

"Huh?" When Gilbert turned around he found that the elderly lady who he had thought was sleeping spoke to him.

"You talk a lot in your sleep you know". A playful smirk was forming on her face as she continued to speak with the Albino who was starting to flush an interesting shade of pink.

"I do not, the Awesome me does NOT sleep talk". He turned away from her, both embarrassed and annoyed that someone found out about the secret he had kept for years.

"So who's the lucky guy?"

And that's when Gilbert got the idea that the women must have been related to Elizabeta, for he could think of no one else who would pair up two guys together and think it to be a normal thing. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to lie to her either for some reason it didn't feel right to lie to an aging lady…yeah aging because calling her 'old' would be disrespectful right? And he was taught better than that by his own 'aging' grandma. One of the only people in his family, next to his brother, that treated him like a normal person.

"…Mathew…" The playful smirk that was on her face before, vanished as a full out grin came upon her face as she looked at the blushing Albino in front of her.

An idea was forming in her head one that should not have been thought. With a playful twinkle in her eyes she thought: _This is going to be fun._

* * *

"Oi! British bastard are you going to order anything or just stand around?!"

"…"_…Alfred… loves me? No he-he doesn't! He can't! Damn that git!_

"Hey! Listen to me! Damn bastard move out of the damn fucking way or get the fuck out!"

_I'll curse him! I was just getting rid of my feelings and now… _

"Aw~ Lovi~, that's no way to speak to the customers!"

_Now that I think about it I'll curse the Canadian one day too! He brought it up he needs to take responsibility!..._

"Get off me you Spanish bastard!"

_…I sound like a bloody school girl who got pregnant by her boyfriend…but really why of all days why did _he _have to come back in my life!_

"Hello~ Señor? You okay?"

_…Huh? _

"Hellooooo anyone therrreeee?"

"… What the bloody hell are you doing poking my face like that!"

"Oh so you are listening! Good for a second there I thought I would need to call the hospital to report a frozen stiff man standing in the middle of my bakery and taking up space". The Spaniard said it with such a beautiful smile on his face that Arthur almost didn't notice the slight undertone of anger in his voice. After Arthur had left the hospital he started to go in deep concentration as to "why the hell life was just having fun mocking him" and somehow his feet had stopped at Antonio's and Lovino's bakery.

"Ah my apologies, I didn't mean to be standing here I was just… lost in thought that's all". Arthur was about to turn around to leave when he saw an angry Italian standing in his way.

"The hell you stand there for God knows how long and just turn to leave?! At least order something before you go you British bastard!"

Arthur stood there for a second longer staring at the Italian, he really didn't want to be there anymore, he just wanted to go home and have a nice bath than maybe finish reading the book he was reading before. Not to mention Peter couldn't be left alone with the couple for too long he said he would only be out for a little while, even though he was sure that they wouldn't mind having Peter stay over for a little while longer.

"…right…uh…" when Arthur turned to look at the menu he found that he was at a loss as to what any of the things were. _What the bloody hell is all this! And what is it with these names?...That one… looks like bones! And that one… looks interesting…I might get that one…not too much of a fan of chocolate, though I guess Peter might like it._

Arthur was having a hard time deciding which pastry he should get. He's known Antonio and Lovino for a long time; more like since Elementary school when the he got moved into the Spaniard's class, which is where he had the unfortunacy of meeting at certain French guy in as well as an overbearingly annoying Albino, not to mention the little fling he and Antonio had during the last year of middle school, and since the first year of high school when the Italian brothers transferred into their school and class. So he knows that no matter how weird the pastries and deserts looked they would be good no matter what. Hell! Most of the time it was better than Francis's cooking! Of course Arthur would never say that to him well not again that is, last time he did he gained a good amount of weight after eating weeks of French cuisine until he had enough and was forced to say that his food was better.

At that memory he immediately scowled. _Damn frog! It took me months to get back to my regular weight! _Just then a very angry Italian voice broke through his thoughts, not like he cared much about the fact Lovino was breaking into his memories thoughts especially the one's with Francis, he much rather preferred any memory of him to be completely erased or better yet removed from existence. literally.

"Idiot bastard! Hurry the fuck up and get out!"

"Gah! Bloody Wanker! Fine!" not really looking he pointed to a pastry at random "I'll have this one!" Picking a pastry Arthur stomped off to a nearby table that was next to a huge window which overlooked the passing citizens busy with their own worries and troubles. What Arthur didn't see was the Italian smirk then head off to the kitchen to tell Antonio what Arthur had ordered.

Close to an hour and some minutes later Arthur was looking at the pastry that he had ordered while a very hyper Spaniard was looking at him with an intense gaze and a usually scowling Italian that was trying not to laugh at the expression the Brit had on his face.

"Como esta? Bien? Mal? How is it? Lo siento, not many people order this dish, but it is sometimes popular during Halloween!"

"C-can you tell me the name of this…um…dish again…please?"

"Ah! Si, of course! It's called…um…" Antonio scratched the back of his head thinking really hard trying to remember the name of the pastry. Finally he gave up and looked at his dear Lovi for help "Lovi what's the name again" he asked with his stunningly bright smile.

Lovino flushed a bit under the Spaniards smile and said in a very pissed off tone, "Damn Spanish bastard! Learn the name already!" Lovino, who had broken out of his momentarily near laughing trance, was back to his usual scowl. With a sigh he calmly, or as calmly as he could be, and a little bit annoyed repeated the name of the dish again for the billionth time that day. "It's called ossa di morto or bones of the dead in English".

"…Right". _What kind of name is that? _And with a deep internal sigh he gently and very slowly took a bite. Cursing himself for picking a dish at random while doing so. _Why does life hate me so much?_

Just as Arthur was about to put the pastry into his mouth he stopped. This didn't go unnoticed by the Spaniard who was watching Arthur like a hawk waiting with great anticipation as to what Arthur would say about the pastry that he cooked.

Lovino, however, was starting to get annoyed at that little fact. He knew that Arthur and Antonio had dated before back during the last year of middle school. Of course that only lasted for a few months because soon summer vacation started and then the first year of high school began, Lovino isn't too sure about what happened then because shortly after they broke up. He asked once why they broke up but Antonio just smiled at him and would say "A little tomato fairy whispered in my ear and said that the princess was on her way". Lovino never understood what he meant by that and never really felt the need to ask again. Yet even when they broke up they still kept a close relationship, which sometimes worried the Italian…

Wait! Worried! He wasn't worried. It's not like he's worried that the Spaniard will leave him because of his attitude and all nope not at all; he most certainly was not jealous of the Brit who used to go out with Antonio and was, at the moment, getting his full undivided attention… "That's it!" he muttered darkly to himself. Lovino was tired of Antonio looking at the Brit who would still not eat the damn pastry that he had to help Antonio prepare. So Lovino did the only thing he could think of, he forcefully grabbed part of said pastry and stuffed and much as he could in the Brits mouth. "There! Damn bastard you were taking too long! It's just a fucking pastry! It's not like I poisoned it or something!"

Both Arthur and Antonio looked at the Italian with shocked and surprised faces. Arthur's face was a bit more comical with his cheeks stuffed full of the pastry much like a chipmunk would look like with their cheeks stuffed with nuts ready to store for the winter. _Honestly what have I done in my life to deserve this?_

The Italian however just stormed off with a scowl on his face and a tomato like blush dusting his cheeks. _Stupid Spanish bastard…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I'm not too sure on how I feel this chapter ended but oh well what can I do?**

**Anyway I asked what pairing you guys would like and I got surprising results:**

**PruCan-5 votes **

**RusCan-4 vote**

**So RusCan fangirls start voting PruCan is winning although it could end up being a tie since there aren't that many people who are voting, I'm still accepting votes though so vote away to your heart's delight! Oh wait one person per vote sorry**

**Oh a crazy thing happened to me! I fell asleep during my Chemistry Test! yeah i have no idea how that happened but I got a D+ ! just 1% away from getting a C- ! Whatever It's still passing and it only dropped my grade to a B+ so I'm somewhat okay with it**

**let's see one more thing I was writing some of this at around 2, 3am? sorta so...**

**Hmm...right now it's around -7 degrees out but with the wind it feel to be -27 yeah... that's the kind of weather you get when you live in Minnesota AND I still have to go to school tomorrow in this terrible temperature. My school district sucks**

**Hetalia season 5! Can't wait! (^w^)**

**Anyway Reviews Please Thank You to all who do it really makes me grin like a crazy idiot whenever I get one ^^;**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Late again...I'm so sorry. I have no excuses other than my writers block and laziness **_

_**Now on to the story before you all kill me for being late**_

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Alfred asked. When he arrived at the hospital he didn't expect to see Sonia there. _She was looking so lively when I last saw her and now… _Alfred cursed himself for not being able to notice that she was sick as a hero he should be able to tell when a person was sick right? Especially with someone who was so close to him. Granted that they had only just met, Alfred felt as though he had known her for most of his life.

While the turmoil of emotions were going threw him, Sonia was smiling kindly at him. Suddenly she laughed a small chuckle sort of laugh. "Don't worry; a little heart attack isn't going to kill me! Well not yet at least, I still have a lot to live for" Alfred didn't look reassured so she hastily added besides I want to live long enough to be able to see you and Arthur together again" with a mischievous smile she finally said "and don't forget I want to see a wedding as well so find him soon and propose got it?"

Alfred turned a feverously red color at her words. _Yeah Sonia's fine. _Laughing her words off Alfred scratched the back of his head sheepishly, trying to will the blush on his face to go away while doing so. "Let's just hope I find him and that he isn't with some other guy at the time" Alfred said, a bit saddened by his own words.

Sonia just laughed again, with a smile lighting up her eyes that showed that a secret was being held. "No need to worry about anything Alfred, you'll find him and see that he's fallen for you all over again"

Alfred looked at Sonia with hope. _Maybe she's right and I'm worrying over no-_

"Ugh enough with the sappy moments, the awesome me is trying to get some sleep here".

Alfred turned around to face the Albino who was doing a dramatic show of his not being able to sleep by putting a pillow over his head. "Oh shut up Gil. I'm still upset over the fact that you have a crush on _my_ brother"

Gilberts face soon flushed a bright red "How was I supposed to know that you were in the room! You had your back turned and I thought you were asleep and from where I was I couldn't even tell whether you were a guy or a girl!"

"Whatever! I'm not letting you get your so not awesome hands anywhere near my dear little brother!" Alfred stuck his tongue out at Gilbert.

"I'll win over Mien Birdie! Then you won't be able to have a say in this!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA I'd like to see you try! I won't let Mattie fall into your evil clutches!" with that said Alfred ran out the door closing it on his way out.

_Mattie won't fall for him would he? I mean sure we've all known each other since we were kids and all, and they've been very close before in the past but would he really fall for him? No Mattie may be sweet but- _

Not looking where he was going Alfred ran head first into the emergency exit doors just as they were about to open. "Whoop! Ahh Ouch!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry sir! Are you okay?!"

Alfred rubbed his eyes trying to clear his vision. He looked up and saw a small petite girl with short blond hair with a blue ribbon in it as well as two cute big green colored eyes looking back at him.

When Alfred gave no reply that he heard her she started to panic. _Oh no I turned him deaf! _"I-I-I'll get my big brother! He'll know what to do!" not wanting to leave him alone she started to call out for him. "Big brother! Big brother?!"

Suddenly a man came in; he had the same hair style maybe a bit shorter in length and green eyes with a stern gaze. "Yes, yes I'm here, now what is it that you need?"

The petite blond haired girl started to explain what happened while trying not to sound too flustered by her big brothers intense gaze.

With a sigh the brother, Alfred presumed, responded. "You really should be more careful you know'

"Yes big brother, I'm sorry for always causing you trouble"

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Just make sure to not get hurt, okay"

The petite girl nodded and looked up to her brother with a big smile "Yes big brother".

_Oh how sweet. _Alfred being thoroughly forgotten felt like he shouldn't be intruding on such a touching family moment, started to feel uncomfortably awkward standing there. So he started to quietly take small steps back until he was out of sight of the two. Quickly finding another exit, Alfred ran out, since he didn't learn his lesson with the last door, and was met with the smell of cool fresh night air.

* * *

"Ahh well that was weird" Alfred muttered to himself as he walked down the cool crisp night street. He had foolishly dropped and left his keys while he was running in the hospital. Seeing as he had no other option than to call Mattie, take the bus or call a tax- _no no I am never riding in one of those ever again!_ So he instead decided that walking would be just fine in the nice and unusually warm windy night.

Just as Alfred was turning the corner of the street he was on, the smell of food hit him full force. It was at that moment that his stomach growled with hunger. "I didn't really eat anything today did I? just a bite won't hurt, just a small bite" following the scent he quickly found himself in front of the store doors immediately recognizing it as Antonio's and Lovino's pastry store.

"Well I haven't seen them in a while so I guess it won't hurt if I stop by for a quick bi-"the rest of what he was about to say got quickly cut off as the doors flew wide open hitting Alfred in the face…again. _What is it with doors today! They're all out to get me!_

"Stupido bastardo! Uscire dalla mia strada!"

Suddenly Alfred was facing a pissed off looking Italian. Alfred quickly got off the ground and dusted himself off, faced the pissed off and now extremely annoyed Italian that was glaring at him.

"D-" and his words were cut off again because just then the doors flew open again hitting Alfred this time in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground once more, revealing a frantic looking Spaniard. _Why do doors even exist, I mean who really needs them you can just use a sheet or something to cover the door right?_

"Lovi! Lovi!" the brown haired green eyed Spaniard ran to Lovino in a running jumping sort of way and hugged the still angry Italian.

"Vai via! Bastardo" Lovino squirmed under the bone crushing hug that Antonio was giving struggling to catch his breath.

Not hearing a single word that he was saying or giving any indication of ever letting go or loosening his hold on him Antonio began to talk. "Lovi! Perdon! No sé qué pasó, pero de repente salistes corriendo y empecé a preocuparme porque pensé que me ibas a dejar y-y Lovi I'm sorry! Please don't – don't leave me" the last words were said as a whisper, barely being heard above the night wind, but Lovino heard it all and even though he didn't understand most of the babbling that Antonio was saying it was enough for him.

"Idiot…like I would ever leave you"

_Ugh why is it that whenever I get hit with doors a sappy love moment just has to happen right in front of me. As if my love life isn't already-_

"What the bloody hell just happened! First I get yelled at then I get food stuffed into my face! I-"

It was at that moment that their eyes met, electrifying blue met startling emerald green eyes for the first time in three long years.

"Oh bloody hell no…"

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Italian:**_

_**"Uscire dalla mia strada!"- Get out of my way!**_

_**"Vai via! Bastardo"- Go away! Bastard**_

_**Spanish:**_

_** "Perdon! No sé qué pasó, pero de repente salistes corriendo y empecé a preocuparme porque pensé que me ibas a dejar y-y"- Sorry! I don't know what happened, but suddenly you left running and I started to get worried because I thought you were going to leave me and-and"**_

_**I'm not sure about the Italian but I know I got the Spanish right because I speak Spanish**_

_**Well they finally meet! now the real fun starts! **_

_**before I forget! the winner was PruCan! by one vote! if this one person hadn't voted it would have been a tie! **_

_**I already started on the first part of chapter 10 and since it's spring break I'll have a lot of time to work on it**_

_**unitl next time!**_

_**Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! and with a new chapter! I can't believe that it's finally the 10th chapter! **

**And this is also the first chapter where I've had my lovely beta friend lizzle333 (who is also an awesome writer by the way! ) help me write this!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

It was at that moment that their eyes met. Electrifying blue met startling emerald green, for the first time in three years.

"Oh bloody hell no…" Arthur whispered breaking eye contact first.

The second after Arthur turned his gaze, he ran, he ran and never once tried to look back to see if he was being followed. He just needed to get away. _NoNoNoNo, it can't be! It can't!_ Tears streamed down his cheeks. He didn't know where he was going but he knew he had to get away. He knew because if he stayed he'd, he'd…"God no…why? Why now of all times"

* * *

Alfred just sat there staring dumfounded at his ex-lover and hopefully his lover again. Yet even though he was within arm's reach he just couldn't believe it to be true. It had to be dream. A terribly cruel, yet sweet, sweet dream. _Three years, three long years. Please God please, tell me I'm not dreaming, please._

Alfred saw Arthur! He found Arthur! So why was he feeling so scared? Why couldn't he get up and chase after him? Why was he just sitting on the sidewalk watching as Arthur ran down the dimly lit street? _Why can't I run after him? Dammit!_

"What the hell! You just gonna sit there all day?!"

Alfred, who had completely forgotten that Lovino and Antonio where there turned to see a red faced Italian being hugged from behind by a ginning Spaniard who no doubt had any intention of letting the Italian go anytime soon.

"Uh…"

"Get up you stupido bastaro!"

Alfred continued looking at the Italian, not really comprehending his words.

At this Lovino started to get annoyed and told Antonio to let him go. When Antonio shook his head to indicate a no, Lovino got more than pissed off and even though he knew that he would come to regret it later. He got on his tip-toes and kissed Antonio full on the lips.

Antonio, being quite shocked by Lovino's sudden boldness, loosened his hold on him.

_Ah ha! Got you bastard! _Lovino smirked and pushed Antonio with all the strength he had. _Damn! Why the hell is he so heavy!_

Antonio still in shock fell backwards and landed in the rose bush he had recently planted to make the pastry shop look more appealing.

Lovino had to stop himself from laughing at Antonio's adorable shocked expression…wait! _Did I fucking think Antonio was adorable just now! _Shaking his head of those thoughts he turned back to the American, who was still sitting on the sidewalk looking at him yet not really looking, with a spaced out look in his eyes and a frown in his face, like if he was in deep thought.

Suddenly it dawned on him that Alfred was watching the whole thing. A dark blush rose to his cheeks again as he started to walk toward the American. Lovino sighed, _now to part two of my regret. _Lovino stood in front of the American and ever so 'gently' punched the poor American in the face with all the strength he had.

Almost automatically, Alfred sent a blow to Lovino's stomach without thinking. Finally snapping out of his thoughts he found Lovino kneeling over, holding his stomach with both hands while sending death glares his way. _Ah! What the? Why does my cheek hurt?_

"Fucking…bastardo…that hurt! Now…hurry up and go! That damn…Canadian bastard…told me what happened…between you two…so fucking go already!"

Alfred looked at him, shocked that the older Italian twin would able to act so kind… _Mattie…Lovino…Arthur…yes! Arthur! _Suddenly his mind went to the promise he made earlier that day_-'I'll win him back!'_-. "Arthur! I'm coming for you!"

With his goal set in mind, Alfred jumped up to his feet and ran in the direction he saw Arthur running to.

* * *

Lovino watched in silent pain as the loud American jumped, yelled, and then run away. _Stupid English bastards always have to make a big show of everything!_

With that he slowly walked back into the store closing it for the day.

_…What the hell! Why do I feel like I've forgotten something?...It's probably nothing…_

Outside the closed doors and in the rose bush a dazed looking Spaniard with a goofy smile on his face was quietly mumbling in the dark night. "Mi tomate me beso! Mi tomate me beso!"

* * *

_Alfred…Damn him! What the bloody hell was he doing there anyways!? What do I care anyway? That twit sitting on the cement. I don't care…I don't fucking bloody care anymore…_

Just then Arthur heard a sound, a familiar voice that made his heart jump at the sound, a familiar feeling that used to bring a smile to his face and a warm feeling in his once barren and barely healing heart. _Alfred…he's close! I have to hide!_

Arthur ran faster, until he felt his lungs would burst. Spotting a nearby ally he ran to it with the last amount of stamina he had left. Once he retreated to the darkest corner of the ally he collapsed, just barely hearing the sound of Alfred running past the ally, Arthur was currently hiding in, and yelling his name.

"Arthur?! Is that you?!"

Arthur turned around to face the French man that had come from seemingly nowhere, but by the looks of it he'd been running too. From who, Arthur didn't care, he was close to passing out and at the moment he really was more worried about getting mugged or something else equally horrible or worse in the dark ally, like being taken captive by the French guy in front of him.

"Francis…?" Was the last thing he said before his sight got all blurry and he fainted. The stress of the day finally getting to him after having to see Sonia in the hospital, getting food shoved in his face, and worst of all, he believed-or more like tried to convince himself of-, seeing Alfred again outside the doors of Antonio and Lovino's pastry shop.

"Arthur! Oh Mon dieu! Que vais-je faire?! Arthur! Arthur!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Translation:**

**French :**

**"Oh Mon Dieu!"- **pretty obvious but it's** "Oh My God"**

**"Que vais-je faire?!"- **I'm not sure how accurate this is but it's** "What am I to do?!"**

**Dear Guest reviewer:**

** I'm very sorry that you don't understand my story, but I'm pretty sure I stated in one of the earlier chapters that Sonia was a character that I made up to play the part of the old lady. but thank you! (Sounds weird that I'm thanking you right?) but I'm happy! :) because you cared enough to write that review and you in turn subconsciously helped me for future stories to work better at my writing. So really you're helping me and that's why I'm thanking you! **

**Oh yeah! I just remembered! tomorrow is my birthday...sigh...it's here already...**

**oh can I ask you guys a favor? can you please read my oneshot/possible new story Is This Love Or Obsession? it's a Spamano one with yandere Spain please? I want to know more about what you guys think about it.**

**Thank you!**

**Reviews are Love! even if they are to criticize! :D**


End file.
